Juryrigg
Jury Rigg is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Jury Rigg is a small, red, devil-like alien who bears a close resemblance to a Gremlin/Imp. He is very small, as when he was next to Gwen he was almost as big as her head, excluding the tail. He also seems to be a little taller than Grey Matter, but smaller than Upchuck. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Jury Rigg now wears an aviator's outfit which comes with an ascot. His skin tone has changed from orange-red to a more crimson-red. His eyes now have pupils, his ears are now spiked, and his nose is bigger. He also has a spike on his chin and one near each of his eyes. The Omnitrix symbol is now on his waist. Personality Jury Rigg has a strong desire to break and remake machines, making him difficult to control. Jury Rigg has a mischievous (and twisted) sense of humor, such as turning Will Harangue into an alien as payback for all the smear campaigns and crimes he committed against Ben and other aliens. As shown in several episodes in Omniverse, Jury Rigg says, "Jury Rigg disassemble!", "FIX FIX FIX FIX FIX!" and "Reassemble, disassemble!" Powers and Abilities Jury Rigg has the ability to completely disassemble any kind of machinery in mere seconds, fitting to his Gremlin appearance. Despite it being harder for him to do due to his craving to destroy things, Jury Rigg can also construct complex machinery from scratch at a similar rate. Jury Rigg has a form of enhanced strength for his size, able to break a metal car brake in half. He is shown to be strong enough to break apart metal bars that even an Appoplexian could not break. Jury Rigg has a degree of enhanced agility. As in accordance with his break it/fix it attributes, Jury Rigg also boasts an impressive intellect, describing himself as "smart and stubborn". Weaknesses Being small makes Jury Rigg unsuitable for hand-to-hand combat against larger opponents, unless they happen to be machines. In which case, he can dismantle them in seconds. Jury Rigg has a near uncontrollable habit of breaking machinery and assembling machines. Like his name, most of the devices Jury Rigg creates are basically on-the-fly or 'jury-rigged.' They are not normally meant to last, (except for the Tenn-Speed) and will eventually fail. Jury Rigg's creations can be unstable and hard to control, much like Jury Rigg himself. History Ultimate Alien *Jury Rigg first appeared in The Eggman Cometh. Ben accidentally transformed into Jury Rigg while in Kevin's Car. Later, Jury Rigg broke Dr. Animo's mutant ray. Later, Jury Rigg repaired and modified it. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Jury Rigg was going to fight Vilgax and Psyphon, but before they could fight, Diagon freed himself. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Jury Rigg reverted to Ben. Omniverse *In Have I Got a Deal for You, ''Ben accidentally transformed into Jury Rigg, but he quickly changed into Grey Matter after complaining about how Jury Rigg won't help. *In ''Gone Fishin', Jury Rigg defeated the Mechaneers. *In Rules of Engagement, Jury Rigg fixed up parts of the Proto-TRUK and created the Tenn-Speed. *In Food Around the Corner, Jury Rigg tore through a door and fixed the security system. *In Return to Forever, Jury Rigg disabled the Highbreed Pulse Generator the Forever Knights were going to use to destroy every alien on Earth, and reprogrammed it to instead turn Will Harangue into an alien. *In Mystery, Incorporeal, Jury Rigg was used to battle one of Charmcaster's rock monsters. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, Jury Rigg battled Mad Diamondhead, but was defeated. *In A New Dawn, Jury Rigg appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''The Eggman Cometh'' (first appearance; x3) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' (first re-appearance; accidental transformation) *''Gone Fishin''' *''Rules of Engagement'' *''Food Around the Corner'' *''Return to Forever (accidental transformation, intended alien was Grey Matter) *Mystery, Incorporeal'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' (accidental transformation) *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Online Games *Primus Override Naming and Translations Toys Omniverse *4" Jury Rigg Etymology Jury Rigg's name comes from "jury rig", meaning to makeshift repairs or temporary contrivances, made with only the tools and materials that happen to be on hand. Trivia *Jury Rigg always says what he is doing repeatedly, when breaking something he says "break" and when fixing something he says "fix" over and over again. *Jury Rigg replaces Upchuck in the opening of Arc 5. *Jury Rigg resembles Friedkin University's mascot. See Also *UpRigg (fusion of Upgrade and Jury Rigg) Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males